Desire
by RestlessBaller32
Summary: What would you do to see Wade Robson and Justin Timberlake together? Well for one night only this is your chance. It is extreme NC-17 so read at your own risk. This is the only chapter i have decided to make so i hope everyone enjoys. SEX EXTREME. REVIEWS


**Desire.**

**By Krystal Slenning**

You'd think that if you met someone at a gay bar everything would go so slow but no. Everything happens so fast and it's unstoppable in a way that every fiber in your body is telling you not to do it but you're so damn drunk that you just don't give a fuck and well you just need to make that undying urge go away. That's the way it was for Justin T. He had to have that sex fix almost every weekend but none stuck to mind because well he was drunk and just needed to cum or something to that extent.

When he thought about it only one true one came to mind one that would stick to mind forever because that was the one night he had chosen is sexuality, the life style he chose to live after just one night with this one person. Weird how everyone says that you can't make someone gay they just have to chose what path they want to take and go with it. Well no one made Justin gay, Hell he wasn't even that drunk when this all happened, probably a few of beers and a couple shots of vodka and it changed his life for good. It was the best night is how it was put to everyone that ever asked about it. It wasn't until he was 22 almost 23, I think. I'm pretty sure and it wasn't fast like a hit and run more like slow and romantic. Hard to believe huh?

June 9, 01, 7 years ago that's when it all happened that when I made up my mind on who I was and what I was, My whole future I didn't know what was in store all I really knew was that I was deciding to a be a person that most people hate, some don't understand, and some just don't approve of. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was sitting at the bar drinking a beer my first one actually I had just gotten there and the party it wasn't to its peak nor was it close. This bar was the hottest one in town and around 2am is when it got dangerous, I was normally out of there by 1:30am not willing to stay around for the peak of the party. Ladies hit on me almost every night so I was used to it. It was only 11pm so I was just going to drink a little tonight not that much I needed to drive home. Around 11:30 a girl dragged me out to the dance floor and we were dancing and grinded and getting into it, hell she was hot and I thought for just a moment she was going to be my sex for the night.

When the song ended though, my beer felt empty so I went back to the bar and I grabbed another when I noticed a guy looking at me. I turned my head and saw Wade sitting by the bar just looking at me. I smiled knowing who it was I walked over and stuck out my hand he slapped it and pulled me into one of those boy to boy hugs that we had been doing for as long as I could remember. I could feel the warmth of his breath by my ear and it sent chills down my spine for UN known reasons. He yelled over the music into my ear and all I did was smile. "Hey man long time no talk dontcha think?" His breath is back on my earlobe and this time I gulp back everything so I can answer him. "I don't just think where have you been for the last few years?" I ask and wait a few seconds to let him answer I'm trying so hard to ignore how hot my body is getting and how not weird this is feeling. "I've been around, heard you were here and decided to check this place out….." He stops and his breath gets just a little warmer its sending chills everywhere and my stomach is like making knots and shit but I have never had this kind of feeling before and for a first time occasion I like it and I don't think I want to move? "And check you out."

He says and it's weird that he just said that but its more weird that I liked it than anything, His breaths a little more on my neck and earlobe before pulling away. I'm thankful in a small way but I'm also disappointed because I wanted him to stay close to me. "Let's order some beers and get this party started." He yells and I slam my hand on the bar ordering 4 beers 2 for each of us, We start off with one and finish it pretty fast then we grab the other one and Wade gulps that thing down so fast I swear it was there a second ago, I smile and gulp mine down a little slower than he did his and I set it down on the bar and lean in close to Wade's ear whispering softly. "Let's get out of here." Wade nods and stands up from his bar stool and we make our way out, Just a couple of guys best friends since being little but more importantly I had no idea what was going on or how I was feeling. Not even drunk I still didn't know what was going on. I felt confused but assure of myself. I turn my cheek to look at him once were out of that place and I smirk a little. "Let's go play video games at my place hmm?" He thinks about it a few moments and I turn my head back to the parking lot hitting the button on my keys to unlock the doors before looking back over at wade and smiling softly.

"Alright video games it is. Are you able to drive man?" I think about it a minute and decide against what my body it telling me and nod before hoping in the drivers seat putting the keys in the ignition listening to the car come to life a smirk hits my features and my head turns to face wade who is sitting in the passenger seat. I'm confused but I want to touch him. I want to feel his body close to mine, its weird how this feeling is rising from the pit of my stomach to the depths of my very soul. Our eyes lock but its getting hard to look away, his hand snakes its way to my leg and my heart jolts when it rests about 3 inches from my growing. My eyes move to the back seat window and I pull out of the parking lot and onto the road feeling his thumb move in and circle on my inner most thigh is driving me crazy, it's sending so many feelings through my body some I don't even understand.

His hand is still on my inner thigh and the feelings that I had before I still have even though were home, I want to touch him and feel him and I keep glancing over at him and all he does is circle a little closer to the place that is throbbing for a little more attention. I sigh thinking that he might not give it to me. I make a move to open the door and he reacts and moves his hand from the place it had been in this whole time. Disappointed again I guess I don't mind because now I'm walking up the stairs to my apartment and he's right behind me following me to the door he gets up real close while I fumble with my keys. His hands slip to the waist band of my jeans and he's stroking it so slowly with his thumbs which is making me a little more excited but now I can feel his breath on my earlobe and he's assaulting the space between my earlobe and shoulder with his tongue. My lower lip tucks under my top teeth and I let out a soft groan. My keys fall from my hands when the sucking starts on my neck this time it can't be held in a moan escapes my lips and every feeling and twist in my body is making my cock throb for some attention and knowing that I'm not getting it is bugging me.

When his tongue disappears from what feels like a swollen piece on my neck I'm again disappointed but I guess its okay, it just felt really good and I didn't want it to stop. Wades hands are next to release me from his grip and I turn around and gaze into his eyes. So many thoughts run through my head and so many mixed emotions cloud my thoughts I just don't care anymore. He's a guy yes I know this, He has a dick and yes I'm sure of this because I can feel it against me, I thought I was straight this I'm not sure of. Why does everything seem so complicated when the urge to fuck someone is in the air?

When his hands are fully gone from my waist I crotch down and pick up my keys the air in my throat hitches when I stand back up and actually get the key in the lock this time. After a second or so of playing with the lock I push the door open and step inside with Wade right behind me. He shuts the door and you know that urge I was talking about well it kind of just comes over me and I can't handle it anymore, when I turn around his face is inches from mine and his breath is on my lips. Warm but also kind of hot, I can see the lust in his eyes the heat that is now between us, I know this is the second. Our lips capture one another's in a long drawn out heated kiss. Tongues release mouth's open the fight to be dominate starts with no end in sight. I want him though I don't know what has come over me, is it lust or do I really just want him so bad I can barely stand it. What the hell am I doing? Oh who cares? His hands slip up my shirt, there so soft and strong a moan escapes my lips to the feeling.

When the kiss breaks our shirts come off, heart in my throat I have no idea what I'm doing so I'm going with the flow trying to figure out what makes him feel good. I'm going for his button on his jeans trying to get it undone real fast, his hands caressing my abs and hips until he snakes his hands beneath the waist band of my jeans, there so loose that when he pushes them off my hips they fall to the ground, My lips find his again and the kisses are hard and slow until the kiss is broken again. I tilt my head to give him the length of my neck while I undo his jeans and they fall to the ground as well. He moans under my touch and I moan to a sensitive spot on my neck while we both step out of our jeans were left in our boxers backing up into the bed room. His lips break away from my neck and I'm shoved on the bed disappointed that he is not touching me.

Fuck he looks so damn sexy, His tanned body and perfectly shaped abs, the light isn't even on but my eyes have adjusted to the darkness. He just looks so damn hot standing there in just his boxers…. Well actually not boxers because they just slipped off his body and hit the ground, My heart is throbbing so hard in my chest it keeps hitting my ribs while my eyes travel down and meet his package my stomach does flip flops and I feel like I'm in heaven. I can barely breathe and I don't know why but I can feel that my cock needs attention and it needs it now. Fuck and he's coming closer and I feel myself wanting him to be closer it's almost like I can feel his body heat against mine and now I can because he's hovering over me. Our eyes meet but I can't say anything because his dick is on my thigh and it feels so damn hard and all I can think about is that I'm the cause of that. Our lips meet again the middle and the kiss lingers for what seems like forever before it finally becomes a hungry wanting kiss. My hands start to wonder like they have a mind of their own, but so do his. His cock is how touching mine almost painfully but with a rise of my hips I start to slowly grind into him gripping his hips in my hands. Moans are released and there not stopping because once the pace started the grinding becomes harder and so does my dick.

Pressure building; making me feel like I need release and I need it now. His lips travel to my navel and his tongue releases onto my skin and I feel myself get hotter. When his finger tips wrap around the waist band of my boxer briefs and he yanks them down to my knees I use the strength that I have left in my body to push them off my legs and to the floor, a louder moan escapes when our cocks touch skin to skin and his sucking becomes harder on my pulse point. My neck extends to give him more room knowing that there is going to be a mark there tomorrow I don't care it just feels so damn good. My finger tips caressing the small of his back as our bodies grind together as one. When my hands are finally over the base of his ass I give a small squeeze letting him know I want more and I want him closer to me. He responds by giving me one hard grind that makes me go crazy for him. My mouth opens and my eyes shut and I'm trying so hard to hold everything in. pre cum flushing from my body so slowly. "Oh fuck." My breath gets caught in my throat when his lips reappear on my lips. I kiss him with Passion and deepness I know I'm going to go over my edge soon. Especially with the way he is grinding those hips into my own it's driving me crazy for more. My hips arch into the air and I grind my hardest back into him he groans and moans against my lips. I moan deeply from the back on my throat loving the way this is all making me feel. My body is weak almost limp to the way he keeps grinding I wonder if he is enjoying this as much as I am.

This continues for another 10 minutes at least I think it's that long before my first orgasm is drawn out and his too, it's like the second I came he did to. Amazing the way I feel now. I'm coming down from my first high and he's already starting my second. His hand moves between our sweating bodies and our lips release when air is valuably needed. Panting just to breath I feel his hand around my cock and he gives it a tight squeeze. Fuck! I moan loud and arch my hips to his hand but he pushes me back down kissing his way to my earlobe his whisper is so husky and sexy it turns me on farther than I already am. "I'm going to make you cum so many times tonight." Fuck that was so damn sexy I could have came to the sound of that over and over again. My heart is pumping hard again and I can't seem to catch my breath with his hand sliding against my cock firmly. Moans just keep leaving my lips and I can't stop them. His lips wrap around my earlobe and he sucks on it, eyes rolling to the back of my head I tilt my head back into the pillow and moan my mind on nothing else.

Now is the moment the only moment I know I want to make him feel as good as I do at this very moment but I don't really know what to do. So my hand travels down his body and between our bodies. His hand tightens around my cock and his lips move to my collar bone, I hiss to the biting and nibbling that his teeth have now started and my chest rises and falls faster. My hand starts rubbing against his cock harder than he is doing to mine and I receive a moan of approval and continue rubbing harder and harder until he's ready to come. I'm rubbing so hard my arm is getting tired but I don't care because I'm making him as weak and limp as I was a few minutes ago. His moans just keep coming and I love the sound. When he finally comes I smile knowing that this night is far from over and continue rubbing until he falls against my body limp and panting. My hand leaves his cock after a few minutes and I flip us over so that I am now straddling his hips looking down at him, my hands placed on his pecks and I smile waiting for his eyes to open and catch my gaze. He looks so hot underneath me after two amazing orgasms I still kind of want more and I want it from him. I want to taste him almost as bad as he wants to taste me, but I'm going to go first and I'm going to be in control for this ride.

When his eyes finally meet mine lust is written all over his face and all I can do is smile a mild soft smile and lean in brushing my lips to his like a feather. His hands move to round my neck and I'm pulled into a deep kiss that has our tongues battling for dominance. He lets me win and I break away after just a few more minutes before kissing my way down his body, over his collar bone and to his nipples which I bite a bit hard and tug against. He groans and hisses to my pleasure before I do the same to the other and move down the middle of his rib cage. Open mouthed kisses and the tip of my tongue seductively running its way up and down his abs so slow like. He pants and raises to my tongue. When I get to his hip I take a piece of hot skin into my mouth, I suck hard on it leaving my mark on his body. I have never tasted anything quite so amazing in my life. The salty taste of sweat on his skin, the sweetness that makes my tongue just melts. I slide my tongue across his abdomen and to the other hip leaving my mark again on his hip before moving down and taking his cock into my hand I rub his balls until they are swelling in my hands. I look up into his eyes and he nods a little fast.

"Please J. Please." My heart pounds to his words and I take the head of his package into my mouth and start to suck on it so slowly. My tongue begging to touch as much as everything else; His moans are higher pitched and it's almost as if he is screaming but he's not. I'm glad I'm the one that's making him feel this way because fuck does it feel good for me too. My teeth graze the head of his cock and scrape so slowly against it he moans louder in approval and I take a little more into my mouth and scrap my teeth against it lapping my tongue around and over the top of his dick. He tastes so good I don't want to stop for a second. My tongue keeps working its magic so slow so I get every taste that I want and he gets all the pleasure he has been dying to need. My hands rub against his testicles and I smile when he almost flies over the edge and come but I keep him steady and his hips pushed down so that his next orgasm is lingered out and not so fast.

His breathing pitches and his moans are a bit louder and I know he is enjoying this. I roll my tongue along the edge's of his head and take in a little more of his cock. I want to suck him off all the way until he is crying out my name. I suck a little harder and scrape my teeth a little more against the head of his cock. I can feel the pressure building inside his cock and my own and I moan giving a little vibration to his growing. He moans to what I have just done and he comes hard in my mouth, that was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted and I don't want it to go away. A scream was released from his lips at the first sign that he had just orgasm I was thankful to hear my name. It tells me that I have done the job I was intended to do. My body comes back up to meet his eyes I smile softly and lean in giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

I smile kissing him a little deeper, were both so tired and the sun is rising, I pull the blankets over our bodies and lay my head on his chest he is just now getting back to a normal breathing pattern. I can feel his hand on my back caressing so slowly. I smile and my eyes close just as the sun is starting to rise above the clouds.

And that was the most amazing night of my life. I had such a good night, that night that I haven't turned back since. I'm gay and proud and that's the way I want it to be, Wade and I are still together hell who would leave a man like that after such a good night between the sheets. I'm proud of who I am and believe me gay sex is so much better than straight sex hell it's ten times better.


End file.
